Princess Odette
Princess Odette is the main protagonist in Barbie of Swan Lake. She is a regular girl who finds the magical forest and is turned into a swan by Rothbart. With her friends, she tried to save the magical forest and break the spell. She is voiced by Kelly Sheridan. Story Odette is a peasant girl, the youngest daughter of a baker. She is the entire opposite of her brave, courageous eldest sister Marie. Odette is shy and uncertain; she loves to dance and her father says she is a wonderful dancer. He suggests she go to village dances with Marie, but she doesn't want people staring at her. One day, a unicorn appears in the village. Odette follows it and discovers an enchanted forest, separated from the rest of the world by a waterfall and magical portal. The unicorn opens the entrance by its horn and Odette follows it in. There, she finds the unicorn caught on a branch with a rope on its neck. Odette goes to it and tries to helt the unicorn, but is shocked to discover that it can speak. Looking around for something to cut the rope, Odette sees something shining in a tree hollow. She approaches the tree and grabs a pink crystal, using it to cut the rope. When the unicorn gets released free, the Fairy Queen of the forest appears and tells Odette that as she freed the magic crystal, she is the one who can save the Enchanted Forest, which was invaded by Rothbart, an evil wizard. Odette is unsure and gives the crystal back to the Fairy Queen. Lila, the unicorn, escorts her and on the way, she tells Odette about Rothbart. Suddenly, two giant birds appear in front of them; the large raven is Rothbart and the small crow is Odile, his daughter. Rothbart turns Odette into a swan. Rothbart later sends the handsome Prince Daniel to kill Odette, but Daniel is bewildrered by her beauty. When Odette turns to a human, she and Daniel fall in love. The adventure begins when Odette sets out to find the Book of Forest Lore, and defeat Rothbart. Personality Odette is sweet, nice, kind, very shy and an unsure young girl, but she saves Prince Daniel when Rothbart attacks him. Later in the movie, she turns out as a brave girl after she defeated Rothbart. Physical Appearance Odette is a young girl with long light blonde hair and blue eyes and is seen in a variety of clothes. File:Barbie-of-Swan-Lake-the-old-barbie-movies-26537918-1024-576 - Copy.png|Blue dress File:efr3d - Copy.png|Pink dress File:ref - Copy.png|Swan-princess gown File:Barbie-of-Swan-Lake-the-old-barbie-movies-26538105-1024-576 - Copy.png|Swan-ballet dress First dress Odette wears white and light blue dress when she works in her father's bakery. Second dress She wears a light pink gown when she had dinner with Prince Daniel. Swan dress Her swan dress is light blue, pink, and white with layers to resemble feathers. Ballet swan dress Odette's top is still the same, but her skirt is knee-length. She wears a pink ballet shoes. Differences from the source material Odette was based from the ballet story, but there are some changes from the original story for the film. *In the original story. Odette was a princess by birth not marriage. In the Barbie version she was only regular girl before she got married with the prince (but in Barbie in The Pink Shoes it was). *In the original story, Odette's dress colour is white not blue, pink etc. *In the original story Odette becomes a human without any magic. In the Barbie version she was becomes human if the sun was down, and the spell is broken. *In the beginning of the story Odette was transformed into a swan it was unknown who caused it, unlike in the Barbie version, Rothbart transformed her into a swan when he knew she's a treat. *Odette's prince's name was Siegfried (but in Barbie in the Pink Shoes it was) not Daniel. *The prince was introduce in part Act 1. where he threw a party with his friends and it was interupted by his mother the Princess not a Queen and she makes a ball to pick a bride, like in the Barbie version the Queen did the same thing Daniel is introduced practicing archery. *The Prince and his friends go in a hunt after seeing some swans and they were separated Siegfried was about to shoot his crossbow at one of the swans until one of them turns into a beautiful maiden (Odette). In the Barbie version Daniel did the same thing but Rothbart told him to kill Odette. *There were swan maidens in the original story not a fairy queen and elves and it's also noted Rothbart did not have a cousin. *In the original story Odette and her companions are victims of a terrible spell cast by the evil owl-like sorcerer Von Rothbart. By day they are turned into swans and only at night, by the side of the enchanted lake – created from the tears of Odette's mother – do they return to human form. *The way the spell would be broken if one has never loved before swears to love that victim forever. In the Barbie version the true love can break the spell. *Siegfried's mother commands him to dance with six princesses and choose one as a bride. Siegfried complains that he does not love any of them. But in the Barbie version Daniel says he waiting for someone (also in'' Barbie in The Pink Shoes''). *In the story Rothbart had Odile disguise as Odette to fool the prince but the she wore black and he dances with her and asked her to marry him but Odette appears in a vision and vainly tries to warn Siegfried that he is being deceived, like in the Barbie version he was tricked and Odette did try to warn him. *Von Rothbart shows a vision to Siegfried that Odette's in grief of his betrayal and hurrys back to her.In the film Daniel trys to fight him off. **The spell didn't break and Odette choose's death Siegfried returns to the lake and finds Odette. He makes a passionate apology. She forgives him and the pair reaffirm their love. Von Rothbart appears and insists that Siegfried fulfill his pledge to marry Odile, after which Odette will be transformed into a swan forever. Siegfried chooses to die alongside Odette and they leap into the lake and are united in death. This breaks Von Rothbart's spell over the swan maidens, causing him to lose his power over them and he dies. But the Barbie version the spell break it's a happy ending Rothbart is a cucu-clock and Odile as a maid. Gallery Quotes *"Wait! Please, you have the wrong girl, I can't be the one. I haven't "overcome" anybody in my life!" *"I'm not brave like you." *"I have to find a way to break this spell." *"Daniel, I... I can't. I don't know why, but somehow, I'm connected to the Magic Crystal, I need to stay here to help them! I will break the spell somehow." *"A friend once told me, you're braver than you think" Trivia *Odette is based on Odette from the original "Swan Lake" fairy tale. *Odette is the second Barbie character who likes dancing, the first being Clara, the third is Genevieve, and the fourth is Kristyn. *Odette is the first Barbie character to have an older sibling, the second is Annika and the third is Genevieve. She is also the second Barbie character to have only one sibling, the others is Rapunzel, Annika, and Blair Willows. *Odette is the second Barbie character to be married, the first is Rapunzel, the third and fourth are Anneliese and Erika, the fifth is Annika, the sixth is Genevieve, and the seventh is Rosella. She is also the first Barbie character to be royalty by marriage. The second is Erika, however she became queen. *Odette is the first Barbie character to only have her father alive, the second is Genevieve, and the third is Princess Victoria. Princess Catania also have only father, but she isn't Barbie character. *Odette shares her name with Odette from Barbie in The Pink Shoes. *Odette is the first Barbie character to be transformed into swan, the second being Kristyn Farraday. *Clara's straight hairstyle was reused on her. *In the end of the movie, Odette has wings, but it was only a fake wings and can't fly. Category:Barbie of Swan Lake Characters Category:Females Category:Princesses Category:Barbie's Roles Category:Protagonists Category:Ballet Dancers Category:Teenagers Category:Wives Category:Motherless Characters Category:Royalty Category:Sisters Category:Magic Users Category:Characters Under Spells